Una Flor
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Se recordaban de su infancia, cada detalle de su amado. Por cosas que suceden, Eren y Levi dejan de verse cuando eran pequeños, teniendo en sus memorias la cara del otro, y el amor que profesaban por él. Porque, aunque fueran pequeños, sabían que era amor real. Amor de novios. ¿Que pasará cuando se reencuentren, todo, por una sola Flor? [Ereri/One-shot/BL]


**¡Hey! ¡Si, tu, persona que lee estas mismas palabras, y por último, la letra "n" seguida del signo de exclamación!**

**Primero que todo, no esperen originalidad para estas notas de autora porque, ahora mismo mientras escribo esto, son las 8:12 de la mañana, esperando a que mi mamá venga a buscarnos a mi y a mi hermano (que está parado al lado mío mirando lo que hago, si se traumatiza no es mi culpa) para ¡irnos de camping!**

**Con sol... calor... quemaduras... y amigas de mamá... además de tener que subir a una montaña.**

**Pero bueno, hay que mimar a nuestros padres ¿Verdad?**

**El tema es que, hoy a la madrugada (Tipo cinco, me levanté 7:30, but, I DONT CARE -Se muere de sueño-) estaba pensando "Hey, es 14 de febrero :D" y me dije "... ¿Cuando mierda voy a subir el Fanfic?" y pensé "Bueno, lo subo a la vuelta" pero se presentó este espacio para poder subirlo. ¡Yeay!**

**No tengo mucho mas que decir, mi bloqueo pasó a niveles mayores, a tal punto que me estoy enojando conmigo misma por no poder escribir. ¡Realmente quiero actualizar! Pero mi imaginación no colabora...**

**Así que, bueno, les voy a dejar Leer.**

* * *

Un niño de ojos verdes estaba correteando por su jardín, estaba impaciente por que fuera la hora para poder ir a ver a su amigo, luego de que terminara sus clases de piano. Gracias a su padre vivían en un barrio privado bastante bonito, pero casi no tiene vecinos pequeños, a excepción de ese misterioso y serio chico de la finca Ackerman, aunque también parecía un adulto.

Se dirigió un poco antes de tiempo a las calles, comenzando a correr. Ya tenía un lugar específico para saber por dónde pasar a la casa de Levi sin que lo descubran, debido a que los padres de este son muy estrictos. Cuando una vez los descubrieron jugando como cualquier otro par de niños, hablaron estrictamente con sus padres, los cuales se disculparon. Eran una familia bastante importante y adinerada.

Aunque claro, el castaño tan terco como una mula no dejó de asistir a escondidas.

Se escabulló entre los arbustos de rododendros blancos, los favoritos de la madre del pelinegro. Una bella flor, muy preciada. Se acercó y se escondió en el lugar donde siempre se encontraban con su amigo ojigris a esperar. Había llegado temprano, así que se distrajo prestando atención a la amplia variedad de flores del jardín de la señora Ackerman. Al pequeño siempre le gustaron las plantas, su mami también tenía muchas, y le había contado que tenían un significado.

En eso, entró en su campo de visión su pelinegro favorito, su querido vecino Levi. Y cuando decía querido, era en serio. Aunque solo tenía 7 años cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo el pelinegro, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y se emocionaba cuando sabía que iba a ser la hora de encontrarse. Además, sus ojos son muy hermosos y su cabello negro es precioso también. ¡Definitivamente, le encantaba todo de Levi! Aunque a veces su personalidad es algo tosca ¡Había logrado sacarle varias sonrisas con sus tonterías! Lo quería como su papi quiere a su mami, con amor de novios.

Lo lastimero es que venía acompañado de su mayordomo personal, Erwin Smith, hijo del mayordomo principal del padre del azabache. Le caía bien, aunque Levi siempre decía que era una rata y que buscaba lo mejor para su persona, aunque el castaño pensaba que simplemente estaba frustrado porque solo era algunos años mayor que él pero 30 centímetros más alto. Su mejor amigo no era muy alto que digamos… ¡pero solo lo hacía más compacto e ingenioso a la hora de jugar a las escondidas y escabullirse!

-Levi ¿Qué es lo que te hace no querer ir a Austria a estudiar? Hace un año que te lo estamos proponiendo pero tú te niegas-. Eren recordó: Hace un año conoció a Levi.- ¿Tiene que ver con ese chiquillo de ojos verdes?

-¿Qué dices? La última vez que lo vi fue cuando me delataste con mis padres y me prohibieron verlo. No me gusta la idea de tener que ir a estudiar al exterior con 10 años y a vivir con mi molesta tía.

-De todas maneras, ya sabes la sentencia. Un día después del aniversario de tus padres, el 15 de febrero, te irás en el primer vuelo a Austria. Bien sabes que eso es mañana-. El de ojitos verdes se sorprendió, abriendo sus orbes esmeralda que se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿No vería más a Levi? ¡Eso no era justo!

Recordó que en realidad faltaba bastante para su momento de encuentro, y que había riesgos de que lo encontraran, entonces se dirigió a su casa nuevamente. De todas maneras, no le diría a Levi que se enteró, conociéndolo se enojaría con él y le daría un coscorrón en la cabeza, aunque primero tuviera que halarlo de la camiseta para bajarlo a su altura debido a los 12 centímetros que los separaban. Dejaría que el mismo ojigris le dijera.

En eso, salió corriendo por las calles, de nuevo a su pintoresca casa. Cruzó toda la edificación hasta llegar al patio trasero, el cual estaba rodeado por cercas de madera altas. Tenía un bonito columpio, el cual le ayudaba a pensar y reflexionar las cosas. En eso, vio que su madre había comprado nuevas flores.

¡Erwin había dicho que se iría un día después del aniversario! Eso significa que… ¡Hoy era el aniversario, en san Valentín! y al día siguiente se iría… Ya había conseguido un pequeño regalo por el día de los enamorados, pero ahora tendría que pensar en un segundo más especial para que lo recordara.

Su madre salió al patio y vio a su querido niño sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, mirándolo con ternura. Ella, como buena madre, sabía muy bien que Eren quería mucho al joven Ackerman, como también sabía que se escabullía todos los días a jugar a las 4 de la tarde.

Se acercó a regar las recién trasplantadas flores y sintió como el pequeño castañito se acercó desde atrás. Este estaba nervioso, le iba a preguntar a su mami (la más sabia del mundo) Que le recomendaría regalar a una persona que quiere como novio para San Valentín, aunque diría que era una chica ¡Eso era menos vergonzoso que el aceptar que ama a Levi! De solo pensar decir esas palabras a su madre se colorea.

-Mami.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?-. Le preguntó con su típica voz cantarina y suave.

-Hoy es 14 de febrero, y hay alguien muy especial para mí, quiero regalarle algo muy bonito ¿Qué podría hacer?-. Su madre se llevó un dedo índice a los labios, en un gesto pensativo, aunque sabía perfectamente la situación de su hijo.

-Depende. ¿Lo quieres como amigo o como novio?-. Dijo usando el mismo lenguaje infantil que rondaba en la mente de su pequeño lucero.

-E-e-es una niña-. Dijo avergonzado el Jäeger menor, mirando hacia abajo. El pasto era tan interesante en ese momento. ¡Su madre era demasiado inteligente! Era una adivina.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que le gustaría que le regalaras una bonita flor. Después de todo ¿Ya le has comprado otro regalo, verdad?

-Si… ¿Pero crees que le gustara a esta niña?-. El pequeño castaño seguía luchando porque su madre abandonara la idea de que era un chico.

-Estoy segura de que a Levi le encantará que le regales una flor-. El ojiverde levantó la vista avergonzado, y se encontró con su madre guiñándole un ojo y haciendo señas de que no diría nada, con un dedo en los labios.

-Y-Y-Yo… Yo lo quiero como papi quiere a mami, lo quiero como novio.

-Eren ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé del lenguaje de las flores?-. Le preguntó Carla, tomando unas pequeñas pinzas para cortar flores, y acercándola a una única Peonía rosa. El pequeño se alarmó al ver la acción de su mami.

-¡Mami, esa es una planta de las nuevas, además de que solo tiene una flor!

-Está bien-. Cortó el tallo, tomando con delicadeza la bella flor.- ¿Sabes que significa esta?-. El niño observó atento, pero no recordaba.

-No…

-Ven…-. Su madre se acercó a su oído y le susurró. Eren abrió sus ojitos verdes, le brillaban. ¡Era perfecta! Le agradeció con muchos besos y corrió a su habitación a buscar el otro regalo. También se sacó su camiseta llena de tierra y se puso una limpia ¡Bien sabía que Levi odia las cosas sucias!

Corrió por las calles nuevamente, hasta llegar a los imponentes arbustos con esa exquisita y hermosa flor blanca, aunque a su parecer, la flor que le dio su madre era igualmente bella. Se metió entre las ramas, cuidando el no rasparse o ensuciarse su ropa.

Por fin divisó al final del pasadizo de ramas, a su amado amigo. Como siempre, tomó una roca que encontró y la lanzó cerca, era su "señal" de aviso de que ya estaba allí. Levi miró en su dirección y se metió con él. Se sorprendió, generalmente no hace eso, no le gusta ensuciarse para nada.

-Hola-. Le saludó en voz baja.- Te ves bien-. El niño de ojos verdes casi explota de felicidad al recibir un tipo de elogio como ese. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Gracias, te diría algo pero siempre te ves bien-. Balbuceó. Levi le miró extrañado por tal tipo de frase, aunque le elogió y le hizo sentir bien el recibir algo como eso por parte de Eren.- T-T-Te traje algo… -. ¿¡Por qué justo ahora se ponía a tartamudear!? Levi siempre le hace sentir así.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó sin ganas el pelinegro.

-Por el día de San Valentín-. Miró sorprendido y extrañado a su acompañante ojiverde, el cual lo veía sonrojado. Se arrodilló en frente de él y le miró atento. No le importó estar ensuciando sus ropas y sus medias blancas.- Cierra tus ojos.

-Está bien-. El mayor cerró sus pozos grises y esperó a que Eren hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Entonces, sintió como las manos morenas rodeaban su cuello y sujetaban algo. Estaba esperando ansioso, que quizás, aumentara el contacto hasta llegar a un abrazo, pero su amigo se separó.

-Puedes abrirlos-. Hizo lo que le indicó y miró a su cuello. Era una cadena con un dije de un par de alas entrelazadas, una azul oscuro y otra blanca sobre lo que parecía un escudo.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso-. Dijo el ojigris sin dejar de mirar el collar. Le había gustado mucho, Eren era el único con el que había compartido su sueño de, algún día, dejar esa casa y ser libre, recorrer el mundo y conocer muchos lugares. Libertad. Esas alas representaban eso. Miró de nuevo a su acompañante que lucía completamente feliz. Se atrevió a hacer algo estúpidamente impulsivo.- Gracias-. Se acercó a la mejilla morena y lo beso suavemente, cerrando sus ojos. Al separarse, apreció como Eren no podía formular una palabra coherente y balbuceaba estupideces, además de estar rojo hasta las orejas.

-T-T-T-También tengo o-otro regalo…

-¿Qué es?-. Entonces, el ojiverde sacó detrás de su espalda la tan hermosa flor. Levi se sorprendió, era realmente muy bonita, y aunque su madre tenía una gran variedad de flores, nunca había visto una como esa. La tomó con delicadeza entre sus dos manos, y se la llevó cerca de su rostro para captar su aroma.- Es muy bonita. Me gusta mucho.

-¿Sabes qué significa?

-No ¿Qué?

-No te lo diré-. Dijo avergonzado el menor, desviando la mirada y rehuyéndola. Le daba vergüenza decir el significado de entregar esa flor.

-Eren… tengo algo que decirte-. Su ánimo bajó drásticamente. No quería decirle a Eren tal tipo de mala noticia ¡No quería largarse a Austria! Su tía es muy estricta y a la vez asfixiante. Podía tranquilamente seguir estudiando donde vivía ahora.-No voy a poder jugar más contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-. Le preguntó el menor, aunque ya sabía la razón.

-Me voy a ir a Austria, quieren que estudie allí… no puedo hacer nada, aunque realmente no quiero irme…-. Iba a decir algo más, pero a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de Erwin. Miró arriba y pudo ver los ojos entristecidos de su mejor amigo, y el chico que le gusta.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?-. Le preguntó el castaño.

-Mañana a primera hora….-. Se escuchó de nuevo el grito de Erwin. Levi suspiró mirando hacia abajo.- Esta es nuestra despedida.

-No será una despedida-. Dijo Eren al borde del llanto.- Prométeme que será un "Hasta luego"-. Le mostró su meñique, en señal de que hiciera la promesa. Levi no estaba seguro de si realmente debía prometer algo que no estaría seguro de cumplir, pero de todas maneras, entrelazó su meñique con el de su compañero.

-Yo también debería darte un regalo de San Valentín-. Levi usó como excusa esa frase para lo que realmente quería hacer. Eren le dijo que no era necesario, pero de todas maneras no estaba en discusión. El morocho ya estaba acercando su rostro con sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por tupidas pestañas al del moreno, el cual se sorprendió y miró con nerviosismo al otro, aunque sin alejarse. Así, unieron sus labios en un tímido beso infantil, simplemente tocándolos, pero para los dos fue algo realmente memorable.- A-Ahí tienes.

-¿Me puedes adelantar el de mi cumpleaños?-. Preguntó tímido el castaño, aunque sin dejar de mirar a los ojos grises de su ¿Amigo? El pelinegro entendió la indirecta, y asintió levemente, acercando su rostro una vez más al de Eren, dándole otro pequeño e inocente besito. Así siguieron, adelantando el de la navidad siguiente, el día del amigo, San Valentín, el otro cumpleaños, y se dieron montones de piquitos, con sus mejillas ardientes en vergüenza y felicidad. Pero tuvieron que detenerse, cuando ya el grito de Erwin sonaba enfurecido además de mucho más cerca. Se despidieron con un "hasta luego" y un último beso, para después irse cada uno por su lado.

-o-

Levi iba caminando nuevamente por las calles de la capital de su país, acababa de llegar hace muy poco, y tan solo había dejado las cosas en su apartamento salió a caminar un rato.

Había vuelto de su querida ciudad natal, recorriendo con anhelo las calles hasta su vieja casa, para pasar de esta y llegar a la residencia Jäeger. Ese "Hasta luego" debería de haberse dado a fin ese día, pero la desilusión se plasmó en su inexpresivo rostro al enterarse de que Eren se había ido ese mismo año a estudiar, que había conseguido un empleo y un apartamento. Luego de enterarse de eso, y sin siquiera pasar a saludar a sus padres a su vieja casa, voló a la ciudad donde se encontraba ahora.

Aún recordaba claramente ese día de despedida, donde se dieron montones de besitos inocentes, el primer y último beso que tuvo fue con Eren, y aunque fueron simplemente un choque de labios, eran demasiado importantes para su persona. Además, conservaba siempre puesto el colgante de las "Alas de la libertad" en su cuello, y simplemente porque las flores no son inmortales, no conserva la que le dio ese chico en su infancia.

Aspiro el aroma la ciudad. Estaba a un par de calles de la plaza principal, por lo cual se podían comenzar a presenciar los típicos puestos de diversos productos. Revistas, joyería, manualidades, pinturas, dibujos, flores y hasta tatuajes rápidos. En eso, pasó en frente de un bonito carro con diversas flores hermosas y coloridas, cada una con su respectivo nombre en una etiqueta. Era un pequeño puesto fuera de la puerta de la florería principal, pero lo que le hizo detenerse definitivamente fue divisar esos hermosos pétalos rosados. Se acercó y corroboró, era una de esas hermosas flores como la que Eren le había regalado.

Tomó una delicadamente entre sus manos, como lo había hecho la primera vez, y se fijó en la etiqueta. Se podía leer el nombre "Peonía" Así que ese era el nombre de tan exquisita belleza. El hombre que atendía en el carro dio la vuelta hasta quedar a su lado, para acomodar un par de nuevas flores. Miró interesado al pelinegro que estaba sumido en esa flor.

-¿Te gustan las peonías rosas?-. Levi miró de reojo al empleado, el cual en ese momento estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Pudo apreciar debajo de esa gorra que poseía cabello color chocolate. Quiso ignorarlo pero sus modales no se lo permitieron.

-La persona que amo me regalo una la última vez que nos vimos.

-Vaya ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

-Hace bastantes años… quizás ni me recuerde…-. Miró desganado y con melancolía la bella flor, ajena a toda la duda que tenía en su corazón. No sabía por qué le platicaba a ese empleado, quizás porque nunca nadie se dignó a preguntarle si tenía a alguien que amara. Nunca nadie se molestó en hacerlo, prejuzgando, creyendo que él, al ser tan frío y distante, no sería capaz de abrir su corazón a nadie. Pero su corazón fue abierto de par en par en su infancia, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Sabes que significa el que te den esa flor?-. El ojigris recordó que Eren nunca le había dicho al fin y al cabo.

-No, nunca me lo dijo-. Se iba a girar para poder ver el rostro del vendedor, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que lo tenía demasiado cerca. Dio un respingo y le iba a patear, pero la manera suave en la que le tomó el mentón y le obligó a mirar a los ojos… dios…. Esos ojos. Esos mismos que conocía muy bien, de un verde muy especial que casi no se encuentra en ningún lado más allá de las piedras preciosas. Esos que, pareciera, que cambian gradualmente de color, pasando de verde a azul y de este a ámbar.

-Te quiero, pero soy muy tímido para decírtelo-. Le susurró en los labios. Eren, su Eren, estaba en frente de él. Cerca, podía sentir su aroma, su calor corporal, su presencia, su todo. Admiró su rostro, modificado por los años. Era atractivo, que va, era putamente seductor. Con rasgos finos pero masculinos, sin ser grotescos. Su piel morena como siempre, ese cabello chocolate alborotado y sus cejas tupidas que enmarcaban hermosamente los pozos de colores que porta como ojos. Entonces, aprisionó el labio inferior del pelinegro entre los suyos. Un nuevo beso se forjó, cálido, hermoso y reconfortante. Se separaron luego de unos pocos segundos muy a su pesar debido a que estaban en un lugar público, pero para los dos ver al otro nuevamente era como un sueño.

-Eren-. Llevó su mano al rostro de, el que recordaba, como su pequeño vecino de tan solo 7 años de edad. Aunque se conocieron como infantes, ambos sabían muy bien que de todas maneras, el amor que sentían por el otro era real, y se había conservado perfectamente en su corazón más allá de los años.

El castaño también revisó el rostro de su querido Levi. Al parecer, quedó con la misma maldición de ser más bajo de lo normal. Un completo mayor de edad, un adulto hecho y derecho de 21 años, pero que medía 1,60. Internamente se rió de su… ¿Amigo? Por tal desgracia, pero a la vez le causaba ternura que fuera tan compacto, lo que le hacía ver completamente tierno. Esa aura amenazante de "No te me acerques" Que tenía antes, se disipó completamente al reconocer a su querido y nunca olvidado Eren. Además, su piel pálida parecida a la porcelana, en un contraste y equilibrio perfecto con su liso y suave cabello ébano. Ese par de tentadores labios finos de un tono parecido al melocotón, un par de cejas finas que destacaban un par de afilados ojos grises, que eran una ventana implícita a su alma.

-Déjame darte algo nuevo-. Jäeger sonrió y le señaló una lista con nombres de flores y su significado. Tomó una flor roja y se la tendió. El pelinegro le vio cómplice y miró la etiqueta con exagerada dramatización y altanería. Buscó en la lista el nombre de "Dalia" en color rojo. Algo se removió dentro de él. "Te querré siempre". Iba a decirle algo más, pero al momento de voltear, Eren sostenía frente a él otra flor jaspeada blanca y roja. No necesitó leer la etiqueta para saber claramente, que era un tulipán. Al buscar en la lista, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el elogio, que en realidad, no debería ser dirigido a él.

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos"

Esta vez, el pelinegro miró con suficiencia al castaño, analizando rápidamente la lista con significados, hasta toparse con el perfecto. Buscó entre las flores ordenadas alfabéticamente un Lirio Malva. Una flor preciosa que tomó tan delicadamente como a las anteriores, para luego acercarla a su acompañante. Alguna que otra persona se había detenido a presenciar tal acto de amor puro entre… ¿Amantes?

Eren miró la flor y luego a sus ojos. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, por lo que supo que había dado en el blanco al escoger una flor. Levi se acercó al cuerpo contrario, mirando pícaramente a los ojos de su acompañante, el cual recitó:

-"Tus ojos me enloquecen. Deseo de seducción a la persona amada"-. Musitó sin romper el contacto. Verde esmeralda como mismísimas joyas contra un gris igual al de la plata. Eren tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, acunándolo. Y al recibir como respuesta dos manos en su mejilla tomando delicadamente su cara, supo que tenía permiso para poder estrechar ese cuerpo contra el suyo desde la cintura. Nuevamente, se unieron en un beso lleno de sentimientos, algo torpe pero igual de pasional. Se separaron milímetros, Levi mirando hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de, por lo menos 15 centímetros. Mirándose a los ojos, tratando de transmitirse los miles de sentimientos que experimentaban.

-Eren…-. El pelinegro no podía hacer mucho más que musitar el nombre de su amado por la emoción.

-Levi… te amo-. El menor acunó el rostro de su amante y cómplice de juegos en la infancia, para luego depositar un beso más en esos finos labios que siempre le correspondían con gusto.- Prometo darte montones de flores todos los días expresando todo el amor que siento por ti.

-Idiota… preferiría que tú mismo me lo dijeras ¿Sabes?-. Eren le sonrió y trató de besarle otra vez, pero había una flor interpuesta en su camino. Termino besando los pétalos de esa hermosa rosa roja, y lo mismo pasó con su pelinegro.- Solo si me das una de estas todos los días estaré satisfecho.

-"Amor para toda la vida"-. Se miraron intensamente, Jäeger quitó la flor y besó una vez más esos labios que eran droga pura. Podría pasar la eternidad besándolos y nunca se cansaría.

-¡Hey, Jäeger! ¡Deja de coquetear y vuelve al trabajo, maldito bastardo suicida!-. Se escuchó una irritante voz que interrumpió su momento, haciendo quedarse estático al castaño, el cual miró hacia el local con un aura asesina que sorprendió a su amado, el cual no sabía que su querido Eren podía tener ese tipo de actitud.

-¿¡Hah!? No estoy coqueteando, cara de caballo. A diferencia de ti, yo ni siquiera lo necesito porque enamoro al instante-. Levi miró con gracia al castaño bicolor de la puerta, que ciertamente, tenía la cara alargada semejante a la de un caballo.

-Como sea, atiende el estúpido carro que para algo se te paga.

-¿Y tú que mierda estás haciendo ahora mismo, eh? Tienes la misma autoridad que yo en ese lugar-. Dijo el de ojos verdes, enfurecido con su rival en todo. Miró a su alrededor y había algunas personas reunidas, mirándolos a él y a su hermoso Levi. Se dio cuenta de que habían llamado bastante la atención, y que además había mucha gente que quería comprar sus flores. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel y un bolígrafo, garabateando su celular, y su dirección de apartamento.- Llámame-. Le guiñó un ojo con gracia, tratando de hacerse el galán. Levi solo le miró con altanería, y con movimientos lentos tomó un papelito dentro de uno de sus bolsillos del saco negro que llevaba, y le arrebató el bolígrafo a Eren, escribiendo los mismos datos. Se acercó al oído del castaño y le susurró.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, mocoso-. Le miró a los ojos y lo besó una última vez, llevándose las flores que le había dado Eren. Se alejó del lugar, dejando a un castaño con una sonrisa boba que luego, se dispuso a trabajar.

Lo que había logrado hacer una flor.

* * *

¡Buenas! ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco alguno de sus hermosos reviews?

La verdad es que originalmente esto iba a ser para Navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi, pero meh, subí otra cosa. Lo modifiqué, y me gusta mas como quedó para San Valentín.

Traté de hacer a estos dos idiotas lo mas tiernos posibles, porque me encantan -corazones gaih-

No tengo demasiado que decir... voy a tratar de escribir, lo juro. Espero que el Pokémon Platino no me absorba de nuevo ; - ; (se morfó el juego en 3 días)

Ngh... creo que nada mas

Saluditos especiales y muchos amoroseos a las personas que estén leyendo esta frase 'w'

¡Hasta la proxima actualización... o eso espero!

Patatapandicornio


End file.
